


Too Sexy Sherlock

by Emma_Oz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of the sexy flouncings of Benedict Cumberbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sexy Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Made in collaboration with Baby_Elvis.

[Sherlock Too Sexy Final2](http://vimeo.com/99913754) from [Emma Oz](http://vimeo.com/user20089611) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
